


小可爱

by kimisity



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 女攻车





	小可爱

你伸手解开他的皮带时，他像烫到了一样握住了你的手腕。于是你抬起头去看他的表情，微蹙的眉大概体现出了他不平静的内心。但大概是觉得大男人不能一惊一乍，他的手很快就放开了。只是身体还是僵硬的。

你是ALPHA？

他问。

你撒娇一样说是呀，怕他追究就用又黏又甜的口吻抱怨一样说我一直等着你问但是你好像一直以为我是BETA呢，我每天都忍的好辛苦呀雅治。

你自己都快被自己恶心到了，想这到底是什么见鬼的语气。但他好像还挺吃这一套，对你放软了的语调露出迟疑的表情来。

于是你再接再厉地用额头去蹭他的肩窝，蹭到白衬衫都要皱了的程度。  
雅治，我好难受啊，真的好难受啊。

你身上很烫，这是假性发情的外部体现，所以双颊绯红眼神迷离这种体感大概也是存在的。

你们僵持了一会儿。  
然后他叹了口气，伸手抬起了你一直埋在他肩窝上的下巴。  
那蹙着的眉放开了，表情不算太好。  
你啊。  
他喟叹一样这么说。

你于是知道你可以得寸进尺了，而且做得过分一点都没关系。

他很适合白衬衫。  
被揉皱的白衬衫扣子散了两颗，刚好在胸口的位置，露出苍白的皮肤。和你发烫的脸比起来凉的惊人。于是你伸手探进去。  
你的手心出了汗，黏着他的皮肤。而他浅浅呼吸着，用了力而显得硬邦邦的腹肌线条叫人着迷。

你扯下已经被解开的皮带。但牛仔裤还是太紧了。平日里你总是看着他被牛仔裤包裹的细腿浮想联翩，这时候就很想把牛仔裤撕碎。  
真的撕碎，他会生气吗？  
啊，这条牛仔裤他好像还挺喜欢的。  
你的脑子里在天人作战。

他大概是觉得好笑，扬了扬嘴角后坐了起来。

我自己来。

他下了床，自己脱了裤子，又把皮带和牛仔裤抖了抖折起来放在床边，内裤放在最上面。

他重新回到床上时还往自己后背上放了个靠枕，接着斜靠在床头。  
你伸手推开他赤裸的双腿。  
衬衫的下摆隐隐约约还遮着隐秘的部位，腿根的地方白得透明，隐约透出一丝红晕。你知道他不是无动于衷，只是善于隐瞒。但这样的他也很可爱。他做什么都很可爱，什么样子，也都很可爱。

你的手指在他大腿内侧流连时，他伸手掀开了你的裙子。  
你已经硬了很久了，假性发情导致的生理反应格外明显，全靠裙子自带的弧线才能遮住。他低哑着声音说怪不得你总是穿裙子。你一时之间不知道这算不算嘲讽。但管他呢，用这种语气说话的他也非常可爱。

更正，应该说，他整个人在你眼里，除了可爱没有其他形容词了。

想把他一口吞掉。  
理智逐渐不存在了。

你低下头，用牙齿咬开他衬衫剩下的扣子，又从胸口舔到下腹部。  
你用舌尖绕着他的肚脐打圈，双手已经从大腿内侧往后摸到他结实的臀肉。  
他的呼吸急促了一些，却没有出声。于是你顺势往下含住了他微微抬头的欲望。

你在试图掌控他。  
效果另说，但你的力气确实很大，足够将他安安分分地桎梏在你怀里。

家里没有润滑剂。你原本是打算在一个更浪漫一些的场合再坦白你是ALPHA的事的，如果有温泉或者和服就更好，但现在什么都没有。还好作为一个女孩子你拥有很多可以代替润滑剂的东西，比如床头的芦荟胶。

你胡乱挖了一手的芦荟胶，全都抹在了他的臀缝里。

“唔……”

你用手指推开他紧闭的入口时他发出了很好听的闷哼声。你想再多听一点，又怕他是因为痛。你不想让他痛，一丁点儿也不想。于是你抬头去看他的表情。  
微皱起眉的男人面上带着可以被辨认为赫然的情绪，一只手搭在脸上遮住了下半张脸。

你直起身凑上去拉下他的手，去亲吻他的唇。  
他躲了一下没躲开，被你按住了后颈吻得水声啧啧。  
而你一只手指的一个指节还在他的身体里，一开始被咬的紧紧的动都动不了，你只好退出来再试探地伸进去。

几次过后，冰凉的芦荟胶被煨热了，入口似乎也软化了许多。

你终于结束了这个吻，又啄了好几下他唇下的痣。然后你直起身，双手顺着他腿根往下摸到膝弯往上推。

雅治雅治，你自己抱住好不好？

你想，用两只手抱住腿的话，你就没办法遮住自己的表情了。

他有些抗拒，于是你又黏上去翻来覆去地撒娇纠缠。

他终于还是同意了，双手握着自己膝弯打开时露出了很可口的表情。红晕从脖子一路到锁骨再到胸口，过于白的皮肤根本挡不住。  
你着迷于这浅浅的红晕，低下头从锁骨一路又啃又咬的。  
他嘶了一声，胸口起伏的速度变得更快了。

你又挖了一块芦荟胶。  
你觉得你买的一整罐芦荟胶已经用掉了一半。  
但这次你手指毫无阻碍就进入到了最深处。  
入口的地方一下一下地咬着你的指根。  
你被甬道内里的温软所迷惑，忍不住想马上上阵。

但是不行，他会受伤的呀。

你恋恋不舍地啄吻了一下他胸口的红点，直起身低下头认真地扩张。

先是一根手指的进出，顺畅了以后挤进第二根手指。  
两根手指时你只进入到第二指节，然后在那里开始摸索着。  
你前前后后找了两遍才按到一个格外柔软的地方，用力的时候咬着你的地方突然收紧了，夹着你的两条腿似乎也想要合上。  
你抬起一只手按住他的膝盖说不行哦，另一只手变本加厉在他身体里揉按着那个点。  
他哼了一声咬住了下唇。

第三根手指进去时他的身体已经被打开了，又烫又软。你的手指进入到最深时能感觉到蠕动着咬着你的手指的内壁，而你的手指抽出时能看到变得艳红的内里。  
他的呼吸变得急促起来，间歇性会发出煽情的鼻音，握着自己膝弯的手指也用了力。

你安抚地吻了吻他的膝盖，暗自对比起自己的大小和三根手指的大小。

怎么办呢？好像还是差一点……但是你的理智已经崩到极点了。  
你看着他努力吞着你的手指，连呼吸都开始颤抖的模样……

你手指用了点力，指尖在里面打圈，又抽出来一些撑开艳红的小穴。  
然后你试探着放进了第四根手指。

那个原本狭小的地方被整个撑开，艰难地吮吸的样子……

你抽出了手指，掀起了自己的裙子。

这时候你才发现你自己根本没有脱衣服。  
啊啊不管了，谁在意这个呢。

你忍了太久了，刚进去一点就想要射。  
怎么办？会被嘲笑吗？  
你按着他的腰一点一点往里送，一半的时候他松开了握着膝盖的手在你肩上拍了一下，说别，慢一点。

你已经很慢了呀。

你低下头，看着那个吞下了一半的你的地方。  
和手指比起来，ALPHA的器官还是太过分了一些。那个入口的褶皱全部被撑开了，附近被体液和芦荟胶搅得一片狼藉。  
你在看到那一幕时就呼吸一滞。

放松，接受我。  
你说着这样的话，双手抓住了他的两片臀瓣往侧边打开，一边开始浅浅地抽插起来。

他一开始还忍着，一会儿后像是受不住了一样倒吸着凉气哑着声音叫起来，很煽情也很好听。

你的理智啪地一声，终于断了线。

重新回过神时你正把他按在床上，是趴跪的姿势。  
他抱着抱枕，脸埋在里面看不清表情，而你两只手扣着他的腰，胀得不行的地方还在他的身体里冲撞。  
你可能射过一次，也可能没有，总之那个地方被你弄得汁水淋漓的，白的透明的体液让整个臀瓣都乱七八糟的，大腿内侧也都是水渍。  
你的裙子被扯掉了，只剩下内搭的衬衫，大概是和他身上的那件算同款，大概。

你想，陷入假性发情的ALPHA还真是可怕啊。  
但你依然无法控制自己，于是你让欲望控制住自己的身体，握着他的腰狠狠肏进深处，感受着他微弱的挣扎和认命一样的低吟。

你们在床上待了两个多小时，你的欲望才消减下去。  
你从他身体里退出来时他的大腿发颤，被过度使用的地方合不拢一样吐出过多的体液。

把他翻过来时你才发现他的脸上有很浅的泪痕，眼圈也是红的。  
你心疼的不得了，凑上去胡乱吻着他的眼睑。  
他被逗笑了，摇着头把你推开，说别闹了，去洗澡。

你真高兴他没打算分手。

上了床以后你们的关系突飞猛进，这让你不由得暗地里吐槽男人真是奇怪的生物。但这并不妨碍你总是黏上去，就连上课也想要挽着手。  
身边的朋友们都说你们谈恋爱两年多了才进入热恋期很奇怪，你想这有什么好奇怪的。

他其实挺纵容你的，在各方面都是。  
在他底线之外的地方，他都是无所谓的态度。  
你试探了以后发觉床事也属于“怎样都可以”的范畴。

虽然你每次把他往床上按的时候他还是会皱眉，但你打开他的身体的时候他也还是会配合。

就是每次做爱还是要做很多准备，不然他会很辛苦。

几次以后你胆子也大了很多，打着“和ALPHA做爱会很辛苦吧不如做一些准备”的名头买了很多奇奇怪怪的东西。

有一次出门前你往他手里塞了一个跳蛋，说你充满电了，要不要试试看多久能把电用完。

他像是看穿了你一样笑了笑，却没反对你抬手解开他的皮带。

你们早上是同一节公共课，没什么实际内容的那种。你们坐在后排的位置，还找了前后左右都没有人的地方。  
老师开始上课时你试探地把跳蛋给打开了。  
跳蛋有五档，你只开了第一档。  
几乎没有任何声音传来，你身边的人也毫无动静。  
你有些纳闷，却也不敢再过分一些。

公共课两个小时的时间，下课后你牵着他的手，在感受到他手心的潮湿时才发觉他并不是完全无动于衷。

你们吃晚饭去了天台。  
他把你困在扶手和他的胸膛中间，从你背着的斜挎包里找跳蛋的开关。你感受到了他比平时更热一些的体温和吐息。  
你看着他直接将开关推到第五档。

嗡嗡的声音响起来了，他倒吸一口凉气，弓起身低下头用侧脸蹭了蹭你的耳朵，又往前一步一条腿直接压在了你的裙摆上。

你硬了。  
他说，声音里带着笑意。

你受不了这样的他。  
你盯着他的眼睛都快要直了，不管是微微泛红的脸颊还是抑制着不太过分的喘息都太吸引人了。  
你不由得想象着那个地方是如何吮吸着震动的跳蛋，又贪婪地吞下所有快乐。

你自己玩得很开心嘛。  
你说。

他不置可否一样发出标志性的口癖音，站直了退后了一步，重新把跳蛋开关放回了一档。

下午你没有课而他有。你想要蹭去他的课堂听课，被他打发回家说别闹了下午是专业课没空理你。  
你鼓着腮帮子想专业课你还让同意我玩这个？

遥控器被他拿走了，说他自己会看着办的。  
你看着他就觉得有些郁闷，又不知道在郁闷什么。

一下午你都坐立难安，差点连做饭都忘了放盐。

晚上的时候他洗过澡后躺在床上自己岔开腿。跳蛋还在里面，甚至还在嗡嗡作响。他把遥控器丢给你，说算了电用不完的。  
你看了一眼遥控器，又把开关推到五档。  
突然变大的震动声在房间里特别明显，而你这次终于可以看清他的私密处是如何应对跳蛋了。

你直接伸了三根手指进去。被跳蛋调教了一整天的地方毫无阻碍就吞下了手指。  
很快你的指尖就顶到了震动的跳蛋。你在那里停了一下，又往里推。  
你看着他皱起眉，压着嗓子说停下。

你让手指在里面停留了一会儿，才猛地将跳蛋扯出来。  
还在震动的跳蛋落在地上，而他像是被击中一样挺了挺腰双腿往里合。  
你抬手强硬地掰开他的腿，一口气进入到最深处。

那天晚上你把他弄得乱七八糟的，他甚至开口求饶你也没有同意，或者说你根本就没有听到。等你清醒过来时他已经又是一副红着眼眶的样子了。  
你不会说你很喜欢看他爱哭不哭的模样。  
但你觉得他可能知道。

你们上床得随性，没有做太多防护措施。  
主要是他对BETA的生育率非常自信，并且表示运动员这里伤那里伤的谁知道哪里还有没有毛病。  
你们也没有聊过结婚的问题。  
你总是有一种他会随时随地抽身而退的错觉，但你又纵容自己沉迷于这样的他。

但意外总是在意想不到的时候来临。

毕业的第二年，他拿着公司的体检报告放在你面前，说他怀孕了。  
语气太平淡，以至于你一开始以为他在开玩笑。  
但确认这是真的以后你一下子跳了起来，抱着他又哭又笑。  
你看得出来他一开始有些烦闷，却因为这样的你而无奈地笑了出来。

你说你要和他结婚。  
你跟他姓也没有关系，你不介意被叫做仁王夫人。

他眨了眨眼，说那也没有用啊，过个大半年谁都看得出来怀孕的是谁了。

你知道他其实并不是真的为这个在烦恼，却还是如他的意做出一副烦恼的模样，问那怎么办。

他抬手摸了摸你的头，说算了，谁让我喜欢你呢。

这大概是你第一次听到他的告白。  
你的世界在那一瞬间花开了。


End file.
